Phase Two
by xKate Lovelyx
Summary: Sequal to Reality Is. Newly updated!
1. After

Here it is! The sequal to 'Reality Is'

First starter chapter, Please enjoy and I will do my best to keep going!

Chapter One

Break of Dawn

She sighed heavily as the sun dawned on her room window. She looked at her alarm clock to see that she still had another long 45 minutes before her daily monotonous routine of getting ready for school began. For her, this upcoming week is to be the most thought of and remembered year of her highschool life. After all, she graduates friday. From the messed up whirlwind of highschool drama that whips itself through her ears every weekday from 7:50am to 2:40pm. She wanted to be rid of all the pain she had been caused in the last year and a half and she wanted to move on.  
She touched her sun touched skin to her deep red locks and started to undress. Maybe her day would go well, her preppy jock boyfriend might actually remember to meet up with her. Nevertheless as she undressed her eyes caught something that brought her back to last year when she was in love. The bullet-hole scar that had tattooed itself onto her stomach. Now it was just a patch of darker skin but to her it was more. It was the mark of the last time she saw his face and he ran.

"Ugh fuck school" She thought out loud, "I'm done! Four more days and I'm through!"

She put on a yellow green tanktop and a pair of khaki knee length shorts to wear to school. The tanktop fit nicely over her petite yet curvy body and she didnt need a bra for her small breasts. It didn't matter anymore to her. After coming her hair to look "presentable" she walked silently downstairs to her vacant kitchen to make some proper food. Her mother is not home as she never is anymore. Since she became a flight attendant, it's been her daughters job to take care of the house and cook for herself. In return, the girl gets a 98' Mustang to drive to school and has college of any choice paid for. Still the girl can't help but think she'd be better off if he hadn't ran away.

----

He flipped a pancake in a pan which was soaked in butter for her. Since he's been with her, he's taken the responsibility as man of the house and tidied the place up. He smiled as he looked out onto the beautiful beach which was just beginning to soak up the morning sunlight. He of course has not been truly happy but has been content with his life since he left her that year and a half ago. Gran meandered into the kitchen that morning and was greeted by the boy she had picked up that one cold night.

"Morning m'lady" He smiled as he pulled a chair out for her "pancakes for my one and only woman!" He presented her with his home made pancakes and sausage links with a mango smoothie. She marvled at the plate for a minute and began preparing to eat it.

He smiled and then turned his head back to the beach where the sunlight kept coming up from the waterline horizon. He suddenly felt empty. He missed her of course and wished he could go back to her but doubted it. She'd probly just be mad about him leaving her. He needed to sort himself out.  
Which he has of course. He became less of an emo kid and more of an adult, being 18 and taking care of an old woman with lung cancer isn't easy. He works nights as a local bartender eventhough he is under aged, he doesn't drink and has never done drugs but unfortunately his smoking habit has stayed with him. He hesitates to smoke in or around the house in fear that gran might try to take a drag herself. He has one tattoo, on his left wrist is a little red heart that stands for her..

He breathed her name silently "Kairi..." Her name floated off his tounge like the release of a thousand balloons.


	2. Chance

**Kate: OH MY GOD!!!! Im so so so sorry everyone! I don't deserve to write for you! Jakkkeeee reminded me about my writing and it was as if someone gave me an epiphany…I was like "MUST WRITE!" Heres chapter 2 to " Phase Two". Sora, if you would please do your job and tell the nice readers the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Oh jeez. Still going at this…Kate does not own Kingdom Hearts…This fanfiction is purely that. Fan fiction.**

**Chapter 2- Chance**

"_**Phase Two"**_

He smiled as he watched from the kitchen, Gran and her friends play bingo as they discussed their families. Turning to the kitchen sink to do the dishes and realizing how far he has come. He really has grown up a lot in such a short amount of time. He works, earns a living, and takes care of Gran and the whole house. He has a few great friends and not too many enemies and he really enjoys the ocean. The cool calm serenity of the water, how it can be peaceful and rough at the same time. As he finished the last of the dishes he felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket.

Sora wiped his hands on a dry towel and then picked up his phone. "Hello?"

An excited voice came from the other end. "So-ruh!!! My man what's happenin'?"

He rolled his eyes."Not that much bro just finishing up chores at my lady's house." He smiled at the thought of Gran being his "lady". However, she is the only woman in his life. Well…Serious woman.

"Awww how sweet little Sora-wora helping out his Granny-wanny" His friend mocked in a dumb-baby voice. "Seriously dude ditch that shit and come out tonight. "

"Man be nice. This woman has given me an amazing second chance. If only you knew how I was before she took me in". He looked down and thought of_ her_ briefly. "Anyway I was planning on taking the board out".

There was a moment of pause. "The board? YOU are going to try to surf?"

Sora scowled at the phone. "Yes I'm going to ride some sweet waves." He immediately regretted his choice of words, and gave himself a well deserved face palm.

"Wow…you might wana check your pants man.."

"Why?"

"Make sure your balls are still there."

"Bye Garrett!" He slammed the phone down and snorted at his friends comments.

He went back into the main room to tell Gran he was going out. He really was going to try and surf. Why not? The board has been sitting there for awhile, it was Grans sons board before he passed a year ago. It was bright neon blue with brown writing that said "Aviator" which was the nickname Grans son had been given by his fellow surfers. Sora had never really been that great at much, he picked up skateboarding during his teen years but never been very good in the aquatic department. Seeing as the ocean was literally his backyard, there's really no waste of time is there? What better time? After all, it is his birthday.

--

She knew what day it was, but it was also the last day of school. Which one was more important to her? His 19th birthday or her last day of school and the awesome party that was to take place that very night? She wanted to say that his birthday was more important, but of course the fact that she was graduating tonight and going to a party was physically more important. She tapped her finger repeatedly on the desk and watches the seconds tick by second by second. She still had a good ten minutes til' her final class was over. She welcomed the thought of not having to go to school anymore. She moved her glance around her room to her friend Selphie who was painting her already lime green fingernails a new bright pink color. She seemed to be deeply immersed in it. Kairi kept looking around and noticed how almost everyone's eyes were on the still ticking clock, her eyes ventured to the teacher who now was yammering on about how they will miss school and cherish the moments. Kairi decided to look through her phone.

First a picture of her mom with her flight attendant gear, next a picture of Kairi with her new puppy, Muss. She smiled at that, a fun day. After a few snapshots of her and Selphie and Riku at the beach, a week ago and more random pictures she came across one that made a tear fall from her beautiful eye. It was the picture of her and Sora from their Target adventure. Smiling she examined it and smiled even wider at the picture of him in nothing but a bra and jeans pretending to model. Wiping that one tear from her eye, she looked around to see if anyone noticed. She texted his number…No response.

The sound of the bell shocked her; the rest of the class gave off a triumphant cheer. She and Selphie walked out of class in the sea of happy graduates. Selphie was partially texting.

"SO the party is tonight at…?" Kairi asked curious. She had forgotten where it was at.

"Ummm…." Selphie answered immersed in her text. "My house, 7 bring whoever"

Kairi nodded. "Hey Selph? I've been thinking-" Selphie cut her off.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of him. He isn't worth your time Kai. He left you!!! For what? God I don't even know where he is. You're better off without him! He up and left you like that, he doesn't deserve you!" She growled. Ever since he left, Selphie has been all over how bad of a boyfriend he was which wasn't true. He was an awesome boyfriend but he left…for no reason at all. Still she couldn't help but wonder where he was or what he was doing.

---

He broke the surface of the water and gasped the air into his lungs. Poor disgruntled Sora. He hadn't been able to stand up at all yet. He spat some water out of his mouth and held onto his board, string at the setting sun and wishing she was here with him. He wasn't totally sure that leaving like that was the way to go about it. He figured he was too much trouble for her, too much drama and he didn't wana put her in any more danger. She still loved him after she took a bullet for him and he left her like that.

"What's today's date?" He thought. Sighing and resting his head in his arms. "Isn't she supposed to be graduating soon?" Sora got upset at the thought of him not being there when she receives her diploma. "Its official."

He ran out of the water as fast as he could.

As soon as he was in his room, he threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black Polo to go over his perfectly toned body, his well toned arms worked the hands that sat upon his wrists through his gorgeous blonde-brunette hair. He got his wallet and keys and bid Gran a farewell assuring her he wouldn't be gone long and that there's some easy to make food in the fridge. He was off.

---

The music was loud and the people were crazy, Kairi danced to the deep beat of the music with a cup of some liquor in one hand. She had been dancing with Selphie and was glistening ever so lightly with sweat. When Selph went off to butt-dance with Riku, Kairi headed to the kitchen to gt another cup of whatever the hell she was drinking. She sipped some more and passed a few perverted glances to the next room where a large crowd watched a guy and a girl play Twister. It was getting pretty kinky.

"You gonna give it a try?" Said a tall guy next to her.

She looked up at him and almost felt her jaw drop. He was not only tall; he was slightly muscular and had brown hair. His eyes looked like they housed angels and his smile lit up her mood. She smiled and flushed a dark shade of red, instantly stopping due to her idiotic response.

"Ummm I-I-I don't even really know what they are playing here." She stuttered.

"Kinky Twister." He gestured towards the mat. "A girl and a guy go up and play together, with nothing but undergarments on. So not much new except that you're wearing minimal clothing and getting verrrrry close." He smirked and drank some of his drink.

She laughed nervously and gulped some of hers. "So who you gonna play with?"

"Hopefully you." He smirked casually.

She spat her drink out in shock and covered her mouth with her hands. The game continued and the people watching let out "ooohs" and "ahhhhs" and a few cheers on the guys parts. Soon enough that game had ended and the guy who Kairi learned was named Jonah was pulling her arm towards the mat. He stripped to just his boxers and she looked around nervously, gulping the last bit of her drink , she took her clothes off. Jonah eyed the circular scar on her stomach but looked away shortly after and the first move was called.

"Right hand green!"

Easy enough.

"Left foot blue!"

Ok, still easy. Their faces were less than a foot from each other. He blew on her and she giggled, the crowd watched with smiles of anticipation.

"Left hand red!!"

As it got more and more complicated, the crowd got more and more rowdy. More cheers. At one point she eventually was bent over backwards over Jonah things were really intense and then it happened, she fell and he went down with her. The crowd yelled and screamed and cheered. Kairi was caught in a fit of laughter as Jonah helped her off her feet. They grabbed their clothes and headed outside on the front porch.

" So you're a graduate too?" Kairi asked him while putting her jeans on.

"Oh me? No" He chuckled. "My cousins the one throwing the party. Uhh shes the one but dancing with all the guys in there?" He nodded his head towards the house where he could see Selphie dancing with a new guy.

"You're Selph's cousin?"

"Guilty." He looked down and smiled

"Small world." She said smiling also. "She's like my best friend. She never mentioned you though."

"Yeah well…Stuff happens."

She looked at him curious.

"Uh don't worry about it. How'd you get that scar on your stomach?" He touched it with his warm fingertips.

Her cheeks flushed red as she thought of the night she got that scar. "Uhh I…I got shot."

He nodded in understanding that it was a sensitive subject and she didn't really wana talk about it. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what happened. Why on earth would someone shoot or even think of pointing a gun at this girl? To Jonah, she seemed like such a sensitive girl with a great personality. Someone he would definitely be interested in being around. Why hadn't he known about her before tonight? After all his cousin was her best friend.

" So, tell me about you." She requested as a nice change of subject. "I don't really know a whole lot about you yet. Except you're way better at Twister than I am." They started walking around outside.

"Kinky Twister." He corrected. "I'm crap at real Twister."

"Isn't it the exact same thing?"

"That's the joke." He said sitting on a swing.

"Wow…I feel dumb." She sat next to him and put her feet across his lap, Looking at him with an expectant look on her face. "Go on."

"Well, I'm 20. My birthday is January first. I do almost every sport except ice skating-"

"Why? Too afraid of being called gay or something?"

"Uh no I'm uh…Scared of falling on ice then getting my finger chopped off by some other crazed ice skater." He looked shy or pretended to be. "That is the honest truth."

Kairi erupted in a crazed laughter that kind of scared Jonah. She didn't mean to sound so crazy but it just happened.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it kind of is."

"It isn't!"

"It total-" He cut her off with a small kiss on the lips.

--

He got back in his car after realizing she wasn't home. The drive had taken him almost four hours and he was trying to think of where else he could look. The park? Why? Why would she be there?

He pulled out a cigarette and sat in the truck for a minute smoking. Casually making smoke rings. "Where the hell is she?" He asked himself. He had a sudden epiphany. "Selphie's"

He threw the cigarette out his window and started the engine, within 10 minutes he was parked down the block from Selphie's house. All the cars indicated some sort of gathering. As he drew closer to the house, his knees seemed to be the nervous part of him and they started shaking uncontrollably. His breath grew heavy., What was he gonna say to her? They had so much to talk about and he had a lot of apologizing to do. He shook his head and figured he would just play it by ear.

He walked up the front path and to his right he noticed two people chatting on a swing. He glanced at them and did a double take. It was her.

"Kairi." He bellowed.

She looked around with wild eyes. "So-sora..?"

Jonah seemed confused by the situation. "What's going on?"

Sora just ignored him "Kairi…I-I.." His face grew red and he stood there looking at her.

Wow she was beautiful. Her dark-red-brown hair framed her face nicely. She had curled it into soft wavy curls. She dressed in a Purple staples dress and had no shoes on. She had grown a little bit also. Her beautiful eyes looked at nothing but him and it was like nothing had ever changed.

She got up and stared. Then without thinking he ran to her and she to him. He picked her up and held onto her tightly, he nearly cried with the amount of emotion that was in the air and how he felt about her and the fact that here she was in his arms once again. It was all too _real._

_To be continued…_

**Kate: Ha!! Cliffhangers for you! Please please leave me feedback! Opinions welcome and I'm glad to be back! Stay tuned! The new chapter will be on shortly!!**


	3. Dang

But that was not the case.

Kairi sat there next to Jonah with an expression that would make Australia freeze over. All she could do was stare, stare at the guy who had caused her so much pain, agony and yet had made her feel more alive than anyone else had in all her life. At that moment she couldn't figure out which one was winning her mind over. Half of her wanted to jump up and run to him but half of her wanted to turn away and run home, leaving Sora and Jonah behind.

He stood there staring back at her, fully knowing he deserved the icy daggers that were protruding from her eyes. He knew he deserved to be slapped and beaten in any way she saw fit. He glanced at the tall lean guy next to Kairi. He couldn't help but boil up a little bit inside. He could sense he was interrupting, he could sense the attraction between them and it killed him that is wasn't him sitting in that swing next to her, with his arm draped around the back of her seat and looking so smug. He had made his mistakes with this girl and he was ready to pay for them.

All she could say was "Happy birthday…" She turned to stare at her toes and wiggled them with all the anxiousness she had in her body.

He couldn't help but smirk at her ice breaker. "Thanks…"

Jonah looked between both of them. "Who's this guy?" He gestured to Sora.

"I'm her-"

"Ex boyfriend." She interrupted, emphasizing the "ex". "Sora is my…ex."

He sighed heavily and kept staring at her, Jonah snorted and draped his arm around Kairi's shoulder. He knew this would bug Sora even more.

"What are you doing here Sora?"

"I needed to see you." He blushed slightly. "I needed to talk to you…I needed to feel loved on my birthday."

"Sora, do you seriously expect that after all this time, I'd just open up and take you back?" A disgusted look plagued her face. "Do you have any idea what I've been through all this time?"

He hesitated for a minute and thought of what he should say. "I don't know what you have been through, I can only imagine. I am the biggest and fattest ass ever. I don't know why I left you there all alone."

"It doesn't matter, nothing you say or do will ever get me to go back with you-" She paused and stood up. "Know what? I cant do this." And she was off, Jonah at her heels .

He saw them hold hands and he hung his head, how was he going to do this? Eventually he would have to go back home. Gran cant stay in the house all by her lonesome. He decided he would give it his all tonight, try like a bat out of hell. He followed the two from a distance.

Kairi nor Jonah noticed the sneaky brunette boy that trailed after them. He watched their every move and made mental notes. He was too far to hear what they were saying but he was 98% sure it was about him.

"Uggh!" She growled. Jonah wondered what he should do. He half lifted his arm to comfort her then put it down. "He makes me so angry!!"

"Why don't you make him angry then?"

"He isn't worth the trouble. I dunno what he was thinking, eh would just come out here-"

"And everything would get better?" He finished her sentence. "I know the feeling, my ex stalked me every day that she wasn't in school. She wouldn't take no for an answer, then finally another opportunity presented itself if you know what I mean."

She nodded. Maybe that's what he needed, Sora needed another opportunity. Someone else to make him feel the way she feels but it was not her job to do that.

"I think Ill just make him wait it out, soon enough he will get the message wont he?"

"Or…He might try harder"

That was exactly the plan.

Kate: OH MY GOD! Im so sorry guys! This was super short!!!

KEEP POSTED!


End file.
